jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Bailey
Nathan Bailey was part of Jamestown's militia. He was murdered by Marshal Redwick because he was surrendering to Sir George Yeardley during an uprising of the militia, ordered by Redwick himself, against the governor. Personality Charismatic and handsome, Bailey knew how to work his charms, even for the wrong ends. As a military man, the recent peace in Jamestown has made him grow bored and, therefore, more suitable to accomplish Marshal Redwick’s violent means. He admired the Marshal because he recognizes what it is and what it takes to be a soldier. Due to his youth, Bailey searched for recognition and approval from his superiors and expects glory throughout heroic deeds. Deep down, he was just a frightened boy eager to prove himself who met his death early due to trust the wrong man. Physical Appearance Dark-haired and board-shouldered, Bailey was considered an attractive and charming young man by most. Verity claims he possessed a “honeyed smile”. Throughout Jamestown Season 1 and Marshal Redwick command Bailey to woo Mercy]] During Silas and Alice Kett’s wedding, Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick observe Jocelyn Castell talking to Christopher Priestley and remark the closeness between the two. The men suspect she's having an affair with the doctor and that she would be ruined and cut off from her husband, Samuel Castell, and no longer being able to influence him, if the romance was to be exposed. They device a plan: they bribe young and charming Nathan Bailey to seduce Mercy, the Castell’s housemaid, in order to get information about Jocelyn. Bailey approaches Mercy while she’s taking water off the well, calls her beautiful and confesses he can’t keep his eyes off her. The girl appears speechless and Bailey offers to carry the water for her. Later, he takes Mercy for a stroll and asks her questions about Jocelyn. He kisses her and says she has to keep their meetings a secret from her mistress. Then asks about Christopher Priestley, and Mercy says Jocelyn and the doctor have a secret but she doesn’t know what it is. Pepper Sharrow witnesses the meeting between the two and gets angry at Mercy. Later, when reporting back to Farlow and Redwick, Bailey compares kissing Mercy to kissing a dead fish. Farlow remarks it's not enough to know that Jocelyn visited Christopher after dark for they need to discover about their next encounter. Meanwhile, Jocelyn finds out Mercy is proving information about her private life to Bailey and kicks her out of her house. However, later Jocelyn realizes she can turn the situation to her own advantage and asks Mercy to meet with Bailey one last time and give him wrong information. Farlow and Redwick, believing they will catch Jocelyn in the act, outbreak through her house door and find Jocelyn alongside Temperance Yeardley and other ladies sowing the first cross from the colony. during a drunken fight at the tavern.]] One night at the tavern, Fletcher gets too feisty with Verity Rutter and she gives him a good smack and flirts with Bailey. Fletcher confronts Bailey outside and his gun goes off and shots the other man, and while Christopher Priestley tries to save him, he fails. To protect Bailey, Verity tells Marshal Redwick it was an accident, but the boy is imprisoned anyway. Redwick, then, strikes a bargain with Bailey in exchange for his freedom. When standing on trial, Bailey paints Verity as a woman of lose morals and describes how she was trying to seduce both Bailey and Fletcher and, therefore, she’s the one to blame for what happened at the tavern. Both Verity and Meredith Rutter seem stunned by the accusations but Bailey walks free. tries to talk Bailey out of the mutiny against the governor]] When Sir George Yeardley collapses and is diagnoses with kidney stone, and therefore Christopher Priestley has to perform a surgery on him to remove the stone, Secretary Farlow takes over the governor’s role. At night, Bailey alongside the other soldiers storm the tavern and ransack it claiming it’s because of Fletcher’s death. However, later Bailey visits Verity and apologizes. He also asks her to run away for there will be a bloody mutiny soon. The soldiers are rebelling against Yeardley’s authority on Marshal Redwick’s behalf, although this is not public knowledge. After warning Governor Yeardley about what’s happening in the settlement, Verity goes to Bailey and tries to talk him out of it. But the young man claims it’s too late because he’s a soldier. Meanwhile, Yeardley forces himself out of bed and into the streets to reason with the soldiers. He addresses Bailey and promise to make him his personal guard. The boy seems pleased and approaches the governor but is fatally shot by Marshal Redwick, who claims him to be a traitor that only came forward to murder Yeardley. Verity weeps above Bailey’s body. Quotes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters